


Please don't stop

by angelus2hot



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Safewords, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Christian wants to test her limits.





	Please don't stop

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Please don't stop  
>  **Fandom:** Fifty Shades of Grey  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Christian Grey/Anastasia Steele  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,301  
>  **Summary:** Christian wants to test her limits.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest fest 21

The silence between us is comfortable as Christian goes through some paperwork from his office while I’m sitting on the sofa rereading one of my favorite books _Tess of the d’Urbervilles_ by Thomas Hardy.

I feel his eyes watching me and I turn my head towards him. 

“There’s something I want to try in the playroom.” His eyes gaze into mine. “It’s not about pain. I want to....”

His words trail off and my eyes widen. “What do you want?”

Christian shakes his head as he stares at me, his finger caressing his bottom lip. “I’m not sure you would be able to handle it.”

_I can’t believe it. Does he really think that I can’t handle whatever it is that he wants to do?_ As long it doesn’t involve a belt... I shudder at the memory; I’m positive I can handle whatever it is. “I can handle whatever you want to dish out.”

His eyes darken with desire in eager anticipation at my words. “You’re awfully cocky. Are you sure, Miss Steele.?”

A thrill of excitement runs through me and I know I can’t wait. “I’m way past sure, Mr. Grey.”

Christian stands, holds out his hand, pulls me to my feet and without a word he leads the way to the playroom.

 

Once inside the room Christian wastes no time in removing my clothes. It’s a little unusual but it seems to fit the urgency I feel radiating from his body.

“You’re going to need a safe word.” His voice is heavy with desire.

“Why?” I can feel my eyes getting bigger.

“It’s not what you think.” Christian runs his hands down my arms in a soothing caress. “What I want to do to you will be intense and you will beg me to stop. But trust me stopping is the last thing you will want me to do.”

I grin up at him. “Now who’s being the cocky one?”

A teasing smile curves his lips. “It’s not cocky. It’s confidence.”

I quickly nod my head. Christian has a fair point. Based on my experience with him Christian has every reason to be confident. He leads me over to the bed and motions for me to climb up. 

My body is already trembling with the force of my desire as I lay down on the bed. With sure movements born of repetition Christian has my arms and legs tied to the bedposts in a matter of seconds.

When he has made sure the last tie was in place he gazes down at me with love and lust warring for dominance on his face.

I squirm as Christian caresses the length of my body, his fingers pinching and pulling on my nipples until they were pebble hard with desire. A loud moan escapes me to echo around the room and I can’t stop my body from arching off the bed as his hands dip lower.

“What are you going to do to me?” My desire has almost rendered my voice completely unrecognizable.

“Don’t you want it to be a surprise?” His grin is teasing as he slips a finger inside of me.

“Ahhh!” I close my eyes and shake my head. “I want to know now.” I open my eyes to stare up at him.

Another finger slides inside of me as his thumb begins to slowly circle my clit. “Very well. If you must. I want to test your limits.” At the look on my face Christian quickly adds, “Your pleasure limits, baby. I want to see how much pleasure you can actually take.”

At his words my body convulses with lust. Every cell in my body is tingling in anticipation. “How?” 

“With these.” Christian holds up his hands and wiggles his fingers. “And with my mouth and my tongue.”

That was it. If his mere words had my body on fire with need I knew without a doubt that there was no way I could possibly take whatever it was that he has planned. But of course there was also no way I would ever admit that to him.

As if he knew what was going through my mind Christian smirks at me. “What’s your safe word?”

“Cocky.” The word came to me without my having to think about it. 

His grin widens but he chooses not to say anything. The look in his eyes says it all and I know I am in for one hell of a ride. The only thing worrying me, after all my bravado was if I would be able to take it. A horrible thought occurs to me.

“Is pleasure limits...” I couldn’t stop the blush from staining my cheeks as I finish the question with a whisper. “Is it anything like orgasm denial?” I vaguely remember Christian mentioning it too me before.

“Maybe. We will have to see.” Christian leans down and sucks one of my nipples in his mouth. As he sucks he begin to thrust his fingers in and out of my wet core while his thumb continues to circle my clit lazily. 

I can feel my orgasm begin to hover just out of reach and I begin to writhe, his name a litany on my lips as pleasure unfurls inside of me. Closer and closer, my body tightens, my breath coming in short gasps.... I’m almost... “Ahhh.... Christian.”

His fingers still and I am lost, completely bereft of his touch. _I was so close. Why did he stop? Was he trying to drive me crazy?_ But one look at his face and I had answered my own question.

Although, there are a lot of words I would like to say to him somehow I managed to keep my mouth shut and wait it out. 

Finally after what seems like forever but in reality is only a few minutes Christian begins again. His hands, lips and tongue all work together bringing me to the edge of ecstasy only to pull back at the last minute. 

Over and over Christian entices my body. I feel as if I’m wound tight and will explode at the least little touch but of course Christian knows differently and continues to play my body like its master. 

It takes all of my willpower to keep from telling him I can’t take it any longer and to beg him to stop.

Christian’s mouth takes the place of his thumb and I almost come unglued. Lights flash behind my eyes as he begins to flick my clit with darts of his tongue. “Please, Christian, please.” I beg as I thrust my hips, forcing his tongue a little harder against me.

He stops as if waiting for me to use the safe word. The lust in his eyes almost overwhelms me as he raises his head and stares into my eyes. With a look of pride on his face Christian grins down at me. He knows I’m not surrendering. “Beg me, Anastasia.” His eyes flare with dominance.

“Please don’t stop, Christian.” I immediately rush to follow his demand. “Please. I don’t ever want you to stop.”

Christian immediately dips his head, his tongue flicking relentlessly against my clit. Lust, love and pleasure bombards my body as he begins to thrust his fingers inside me. 

He sucks my clit into his mouth before sucking harder and I scream his name as the most powerful orgasm of my life is ripped from my body.

With Christian’s whispered words of love I ride the pleasure until my legs are weak and my body is beyond satiated.

I’ve barely begun to come down from my high when Christian climbs on top of me and kisses me passionately.

A gasp escapes me at the feel of his erection and with a jolt of anticipation I know he’s not finished with me yet.


End file.
